The overall objective of this study will be to determine the role of the non-histone chromatin-associated proteins (NHCP) in the control of gene readout in various normal and neoplastic cells. The content, synthesis, turnover, phosphorylation, and certain enzymatic functions contained in this group of proteins will be investigated. These parameters will be examined, and the differences between cell types exposed to various experimental conditions determined, in a number of cell systems, including: 1) human normal and leukemic leukocytes; normal and leukemic lymphocytes grown in cell culture in the presence and absence of various plant lectins (e.g., phytohemogglutinin, conconavalin A, etc.) which stimulate blastic transformation and cell proliferation; Burkitt lymphoma cells, 2) neoplastic cell lines which have been stimulated to differentiate in cell culture (e.g., murine neuroblastoma), 3) cell culture systems exposed to various chemical carcinogens which can transform the cells into neoplastic-like cells (e.g., mouse 3T3 cells exposed to polycyclic hydrocarbons). In addition, RNA polymerase and nuclear protein kinase, two of the enzymatic functions contained in the NHCP, will be characterized and compared in normal and neoplastic cell lines.